


Changes Will Happen

by ekzxo (2870)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Eventual Smut, Light Angst, M/M, Mutual Pining, Photographer Chanyeol, interior designer sehun, renovator jongin, see what they're up to ooh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:08:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 19,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22642378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2870/pseuds/ekzxo
Summary: The newly engaged couple starts their new life in a city where a past important person comes into their lives. Sehun doesn't know whether he's an obstacle or if he's meant to be apart of their lives.Where Sehun and Jongin dated for ten years, and somewhere in between that Chanyeol and Jongin dated, and now Sehun and Chanyeol are settling down together in the city Sehun and Jongin grew up.
Relationships: Kim Jongin | Kai/Oh Sehun, Kim Jongin | Kai/Oh Sehun/Park Chanyeol, Kim Jongin | Kai/Park Chanyeol, Oh Sehun/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 7
Kudos: 47
Collections: Unrestricted Love Poly Fic Fest





	Changes Will Happen

**Author's Note:**

> For Unrestricted Love fest, prompt NAU028!
> 
> You have been incredibly patient with me. I thought this work would be my pure baby when I claimed in the summer. It is something I am not as proud of, but still had a wonderful time writing.
> 
> This is different than my usual writing style, and structure. Time jumps are quick, but not sudden. My characters are softer and more in love (and hate) than I make most my fics. Do enjoy my new differences! 
> 
> Enjoy the reading journey.

Sehun was greeted with the sight of a skyscraper for a body topped with unruly hair. Thin rimmed glasses were perched on a cute nose, and beneath that nose that Sehun wanted to boop was one bright, irresistible smile. That was the charming feature that dawned on Sehun at first sight, along with the way he walked, because Sehun thought, in another life he could of been a deer.

_ Chanyeol _ , he and Sehun met over an ice breaker game for new recruits at a milk tea bar. The establishment’s authority style was a lot similar to the interior design, something such as an urban warehouse concept — throws you off with seriousness and edge but comfortable. Upper staff who sodded for people like Chanyeol and Sehun were laid back, much like their beanbags and sleek black dining tables. When he stepped foot into the vicinity, he felt the calm atmosphere with its air conditioning sticking out from the ceiling. He supposed it was considered a sharp look. With all of that taken into consideration, Sehun wasn’t so surprised when they were given instructions on how ‘ _ speed dating but getting to know each other and not date your co-worker’ _ worked.

Sehun never thought he’d fall for a goofy photographer who sheds tears over the art he creates and binges on mini bagel pizzas while cramming up his schedule before deadlines. He never expected to love someone again.

—

The neo-eclectic home for two in the bustling side of the city is the start of another chapter. It doesn’t have much square feet but it has a cozy vibe to it. Pearl white, thick blinds on the vast windows and brand new grey oak flooring make Sehun feel serene in the home built in 2009. 

Their interior design (Sehun’s concept of pastel decor with dark furniture) reminds Sehun of Chanyeol’s pieces that were done when he’d traveled overseas for someone who needed professional photos of the home they wanted to set up for rent. Sehun and Chanyeol’s home together is that beautiful, like the homes from a furniture catalog or a luxurious home vacationing website. 

It’s how Sehun and Chanyeol are made for each other, they have a way with perspectives. Chanyeol can find a whole new world within the lens of a camera, and Sehun captures the sight of a dream.

“You have no idea how happy I am to embark on a new journey, in a new location — all of it with you!” Chanyeol squeals, bouncing in his seat with his fork in his fists.

Sehun smiles brightly as he places the main dish onto the tiny navy table. It’s not that tiny because it’s a perfect fit for them two and maybe a single guest. It’s perfect for them.

“I’m happy too, babe. We’re finally settled in. Can’t wait to use the new office to go job hunting.”

There’s a gentle clink coming from Chanyeol’s fork being placed back into the plate. He hums, “It’s not bad, right? Everything is okay, getting a new job is fine?”

“If it wasn’t fine, I would have declined.”

“I just want to be reassured that I’m not selfish.”

“No way, Chan! Not at all. You’re not. We did this together. I am so committed with you and see myself creating something new with you. I’ll find a measly job that’ll allow me to be the other half of support for this home.”

“Love you.”

“You, too.”

They opt on taking their dinner, a seafood noodle stir fry, to the family room where Chanyeol sets up a sappy rom-com and adjusts their lighting to a dim mode — a feature that Sehun needed before painting and setting the home up with their furniture. Sehun gets his knitted blanket and they drape it on their laps before continuing to eat.

The root of Sehun's happiness became Chanyeol, and the more they do things together, the happier he becomes. He thinks life could be perfect the more and more he and Chanyeol participate in domestic things. As soon as Chanyeol starts his job in a few days, he'll come home to Sehun and talk about the highs and the lows of his day. Sehun would tell him about the highlights in the episodes he binge watched while decorating the house a bit more with his do-it-yourself activities. 

Everything falls into place within time, Sehun is so sure of.

—

Chanyeol's first attendance on the job is the first day Sehun is alone in their house. He decides to venture out in the city, one that he hasn't been in for years. 

It was Sehun's suggestion to come here, in a small city outside the skirts of San Francisco. He just remembers all of the memories created here, some that should go unknown to Chanyeol, but mostly good things. There was always luck and whirlwind of happiness he received in this city and that's exactly what he told Chanyeol to convince him that this is the place to start their new life. It was a bit irrational for Sehun to come somewhere that also ruined whatever he had before he met Chanyeol, but some things deserve second chances. Much like this city that gave him endless happiness.

Sehun wears a scarf to cover up his neck from the previous night. Chanyeol insisted that he needed something to get him going for the following day but nothing too intense. There are some possessive scarlet marks on his neck that he would rather not expose in such a cute, innocent part of town. He has a silly little walk since Chanyeol did a number on him with his fingers, but at least he's wearing a fashionable trench coat in this mid-autumn weather. He's lucky that everything works since it is quite chilly. 

There's dozens of thrift stores and vintage shops in downtown, though he catches himself getting roasted milk tea before exploring. His heart always warms at faint memories of Chanyeol and Sehun being reckless on the job, sneaking boba into small bowls and eating them when there were no customers in site. Chanyeol even shot them at him on really good days.

Now that he has a warm drink in his hand, he makes his way down the streets, exchanging glances between window shopping and dogs passing him by. He probably wants a dog in he and Chanyeol's home, it would make it complete but would not be fair to their pet once Sehun gets back into work. It doesn't stop him from visiting a pet store for a moment and looking at the snakes and hamsters.

Looking through the glass tank, he sees a record shop from across the street. He bids the critters a farewell before crossing the street, not the safest way but there were no cars anyways. He's sure people do it all the time, but for future reference, he reminds himself that he's  _ new _ to this town so he'll have to follow basic laws.

The shop is as typical as it gets, industrial looking with wooden crates that hold most the vinyls. He prefers the ones with torn edges and loose papers rather than the sealed ones that are displayed on shelves. He knows that Chanyeol would prefer them as well, fond over passed down classic items. He cards through the vinyl covers in the alternative section, hoping to find Coldplay or Radiohead. Something that Chanyeol will appreciate when they're walking around half naked in their home working on their hobbies.

Being deeply engaged with the unique artwork and the scent of old paperback, he doesn't think he's in anyone's way until he finds himself bumping into another person, dropping his milk tea. Thankfully it was nearly gone and had its laminated lid. He doesn't get the chance to pick it up because the stranger already bends down and reaches out for it.

Sehun prepares to thank him but the words get caught in his throat, forming a difficult lump to swallow. He doesn't know whether his heart races from shock or fear, but perhaps they come into play together, his heart desperately wanting to rip out of his chest.

“Hey. Hi, Sehun.”

Sehun appreciates his body for knowing how to function, because he turns around immediately, not wanting to commit to any confrontation. 

“Hey, wait. Wait, please.”  _ He _ grabs his wrist gently and spins Sehun around. He has this soft expression on his face — relief. He says, “I didn’t expect to see you here. And I’m not saying that because people do. Really, you’re in...  _ California _ .”

“I am.” Sehun nods. “I actually live here now.”

Jongin flashes him a sweet smile, the one that would convince Sehun into paying for dinner on one of their date nights. “We should catch up. I came back after— after us.”

“Your hair has gotten longer. This shade is nice on you.”  _ Softer, you look innocent, not a heartbreaker, _ Sehun wants to say but refrains.

“Thanks. I didn’t think it was possible for you to get even more breathtaking.”

“Jongin,” Sehun sighs. He feels something prick his chest at Jongin’s words, it results to guilt because he shouldn’t feel anything for somebody he dated long ago. But how is he supposed to control himself, he was once madly in love with Jongin.

“Do you still have the same phone number?”

Sehun smiles tightly. He answers, “I do.”

“I mean it. I want to catch up.”

“I’ve gotta go,” Sehun says, nodding and mentally planning his escape route. 

Kai wraps his fingers around Sehun’s arm and caresses it too intimately for Sehun’s comfort. He gives him a sincere smile and says, “Answer my call or message when you receive it, okay?”

_ I don’t have to do anything you want.  _ “Yes, I promise you, Jongin.”

“You always took promises very seriously.”

“Have a good one, Jongin.”

  
  


When he arrives back home, he leaves the record on the table, easy for Chanyeol to spot. He prepares a frozen pizza in the oven and scopes the internet for jobs within a ten mile radius while he waits for Chanyeol to barge home and rave about the smell of burnt crust. 

Sehun is still shaken up over Jongin and is unsure whether he should tell him or not. There is nothing going on between Jongin and Sehun, so there is nothing to hide. There will never be anything to hide from Chanyeol, so he decides he’ll mention it when he gets back. He’s unsure if he’s ready to tell him that it’s his ex-boyfriend though. It’s not like Sehun loves him anymore. He doesn’t, so that’s something he might not need to tell Chanyeol. Sehun and Jongin could be friends. That’s all. 

There are times like these where Sehun feels hopeless with his job search. There’s either nothing that interests him, or the pay isn’t too great. He’s more concerned that he doesn’t have the right experience. Though he spent years in college to receive a bachelor's degree, he can’t do much with it. It wasn’t until he met Chanyeol where he felt that it was pointless because everything he likes has become to revolve around what Chanyeol does. He loves art. Craftiness, creativity. It’s all he thinks about. He’s work wonderful at home all on his own, building things if it were that easy.

Just as he shuts down the laptop, he spots his phone at the edge of the table buzzing. He hesitantly picks it, knowing who it is already. He opens up the lock screen to spot a number that is not apart of his contacts but the message is evident.

> hey it’s jongin:)

< hi 

> can we catch up? 

< i guess 

> friday night okay?

Sehun thinks for a moment. There’s not much he knows of besides Chanyeol having an exhibition in the afternoon that day. He’s sure he can make Friday happen and get things over with. He’ll talk to Jongin a bit, and hope they’ll never talk again. But on the other hand, Sehun thinks, what could be so wrong with building a friendship with Jongin all over again? 

> if not fri we can do another time. sat?

< friday is ok

> thanks for giving me another chance 

_ This isn’t another chance _ , Sehun wants to say. But he doesn’t. He leaves the message on read and sets his phone aside, landing his face into his palms as he raises his knees to his chest. 

“Baby! Baby, ah what’s that smell?” 

Sehun looks over his shoulders, spotting Chanyeol plop down his photography equipment and hunch over the table where he squeals at the gift Sehun laid out for him. 

“Fuck, babe. This is great! It’s too bad we don’t have a record player! But thank you, sweetheart.”

Sehun’s jaw drops. “I totally forgot about that. Sorry!”

“It’s okay. We’ll get one. Consider it a welcome gift from us to us.” 

Chanyeol pecks his forehead before going to change into homey clothes. Sehun takes the pizza out of the oven, cutting it in half for each of them to get a serving of grilled chicken pasta flavored goodness.

As they eat together on their fluffy carpet, Sehun is the first to speak, anxious to set it all out before he accidentally spills it or bottle it up forever.

“I met an old friend today.” 

“Oh, no way. Where?”

“When I bought you the album.”

“Nice! Fun, that’s great, Sehun.”

Again, Sehun gets right to it. “We’re hanging out this weekend.”

Chanyeol flashes him a wide, genuine grin and gives him a gentle pinch. There’s some Alfredo sauce on the side of his lip that Sehun wipes with the pad of his thumb. They both stare at each other for a moment before laughing.

“Oh shit, wait. That’s my exhibit. Did you forget?”

Sehun pouts and draws a hand on Chanyeol’s lap to caress it in reassurance. “Of course not. It’ll be in the evening. I’ll be there to support you, baby. I wouldn’t miss your first one in our new city.” 

“I can always count on you.”

—

When the art showcase comes, Sehun is in a light raincoat and boots with clanking heels. Sehun catches Chanyeol’s wandering eyes until he finds the source of noise, eyes twinkling and lips curved in the largest grin. Sehun drinks it all up and smiles back just as warmly and happily. 

Sehun glances around the warehouse to see six or seven of Chanyeol’s landscape pieces. He spots his favorite black and white photo of their home right behind Chanyeol.

“I like it, I like what you’ve done to the place,” Sehun says. 

Chanyeol drapes his arms around Sehun’s shoulder and guides him through the exhibit, explaining each piece to him personally. They spend a few minutes at each piece and Sehun indulges in on the happiness and enthusiasm from Chanyeol more than the description and meaning behind it all. He  _ does _ hold onto Chanyeol saying he took a photo of autumn leaves falling because it reminded him of Sehun.

Guests come and Chanyeol greets them while Sehun lingers and continues to give Chanyeol this look. He just feels it all over that it’s Chanyeol, isn’t it? He wants to spend his entire life with him, he’s certain. He should be. He is. 

Jongin is just a little inconvenience. But he’s not making Sehun second guess things. He’s just being a pest in Sehun’s life.

Sehun flickers his eyes to his phone, noting that he should only be here for another twenty minutes. He goes over to Chanyeol and gullies himself into him, hooking their arms together and snuggling into his arm. The people Chanyeol talk to don’t seem to mind, so he stays in his place and occasionally interprets one of Chanyeol's photography ideas on his own or greets himself as Chanyeol's significant other while shaking their had politely.

Someone who wants to use Chanyeol's as the leading artwork of their website pulls Chanyeol aside so Sehun sees it as his queue. He doesn’t want to disturb so he waves his hands a bit and pokes at his phone, suggesting Chanyeol to text him. 

With that he’s out and on his way to meet someone else. 

  
  


Sehun spots Jongin immediately. Even in the dim lighting, he’s so noticeable and handsome. He walks over there with careful steps, not wanting to attract too much attention, because knowing Jongin, he’d flag him down with his hands fierceful swaying. He manages to get very close to the table before his intentions fail him. Jongin’s looking directly at him with bright eyes that light the entire room. And there he is, waving frantically. Sehun has to nod quickly and make two big steps to meet the seat that Jongin pulls out for him.

"Hey, Sehun. I'm glad you could make it,” Jongin says once they’re both seated and facing each other.

Sehun comments, "Said I would come, didn't I?" He doesn’t realize his comment is either snarky or suggestive until it comes out.

Jongin sighs, as if waving off Sehun’s tone, and that confirms his attitude really revealed itself. Because Jongin has no right to comment on anything Sehun does, it’s not a surprise when he says something non related to his initial reaction with Sehun. 

“You did but… I'm just so happy."

Sehun looks away from Jongin and frowns when replying, "You don't have to tell me things."

"But— you're right.” Jongin straightens up in his seat and bites his lip before adding, “It doesn’t make you uncomfortable, does it? I mean awkward, sure. I don’t want to cross any boundaries that make me feel like a predator to you, Sehun.” Jongin’s hand  _ almost _ reaches his but retracts immediately.

Sehun gulps as he ignores Jongin’s statement, "Let's catch up. Talk about why you're here again."

"Will you tell me, too?"

"It's only fair."

Jongin takes a deep breath. "I'll admit. I came here for you. I needed a piece of you with me somehow. And I know you don't want me to just say things like that. I can't help it. Besides, I found a job here. The job of my dreams."

Sehun practically bounces off his seat as he claps with his jaw hurt from smiling too big. It takes a few seconds of Sehun to calm down before saying, "Jongin, that's great. It's almost perfect.” Then things shift and he realizes for a moment, “If only you found it while moving on. You didn’t need me.”

"Sehun, I regret a lot of things that I did not get to mend between us. Neither of us had to leave. So many things were unsaid and it left me with so much regrets and  _ what ifs _ . I couldn't ever move on. Ten years. It’s not easy to erase ten years, even if only half of it was serious." Jongin share a deep gaze until Sehun looks away first, very uncomfortable. He looks back and Jongin leans against his seat and sighs in relief before whispering, "You… you're back here. You can't tell me you've moved on."

"I did,” Sehun answers more harshly than intended. He settles down for a moment upon looking at Jongin's torn expression, then reminds himself that Jongin  _ apparently _ only wants him happy. "He actually got a job offering. I'm here looking for something, too."

"That's great, too. I'm not happy but for you, yes. Always. I appreciate that you could tell me."  _ There it is _ . While he wasn’t always there for Sehun, he still sent those type or regards.

Sehun says softly, "I'm sorry if you thought there could have been something when you saw me again." 

"It's okay. I said I couldn't move on because we didn’t have closure. Can you grant me that? I'll try for you, Sehun."

While Sehun is feeling a little uncomfortable, he respects Jongin’s honestly and determination. He knows Jongin wouldn’t press any further than he already is. With him being so polite in this moment, Sehun is convinced that within the few years they’ve been apart, Jongin has grown better common sense and a kinder heart.

"When did you become so sweet?"

"Being other than sweet doesn't give you what you want. That's why you left me, wasn't it?”

Sehun tenses. "Jongin, it was not that."

Jongin shrugs and the corner of his lips quirk up before his lips return into a neutral expression. He starts fiddling with the menu, slowly eyeing down the words but Sehun is sure he’s not reading any of it.

Almost too quietly for Sehun to decipher, Jongin says, “Another time. I will ask another time. For now let's just talk about  _ now _ . I want to build a relationship with you, even if it means you won't love me the way I want. But you still love me, right? You cared about me and thought about me for the last five years, haven't you?"

"I have,” Sehun admits too soon for their own good.

"That's enough for me." Jongin pokes at Sehun’s hand gently, like a nervous child having a question that needs an answer. "So, what are your interests? For job seeking?"

"You'll never believe this,” Sehun breathes out, "I want something where my creativity speaks. I've thought about things like that but can't find anything, or do not particularly have a degree to teach kids art. Something artsy somehow. I like doing my own crafts, I was considering starting a DIY youtube channel."

Jongin’s eyes widen. "Hm? I have a position in my business for an interior designer. And plumbing service, but that doesn't seem like your thing."

"What?!” 

“Yeah, I can’t imagine you being a plumber.”

“Jongin!”

They both share a short fit of laughter and it creates a warm pool in Sehun’s stomach. 

"Okay, okay. Like designing rooms in a house with concepts. Paint, furniture, decorations. Those things. Does that sound like something you like?"

Sehun sees his life in this tiny town right away. He sees the way he’d get to decorate fixer upper homes, or even homes that just want a new concept. He sees himself coming home to Chanyeol and telling him about what furniture patches seem best with the wall color samples, or the new flooring he applied in replace of moldy tiles, or asking if he can take a portrait of new parents of their child for their baby’s new room. 

Jongin lets out a breathy laugh that Sehun catches. He raises his eyebrows in his direction and Jongin responds in a sharp second, "It’s that look. There's that smile. You like the thought! How about I try to get you in?"

"No, that's too much to ask for. I don't have anything to give you in return."

"Just you." Jongin insists. He pokes Sehun’s hand again then hides it beneath the dining table as he adds, "We'd work together. It'll make work feel less like work. You'd have lunch with me, going back to our old favorite places. Of course, if you aren't comfortable with that, it's okay. Maybe you can help me chat up this one guy who's always interested me, but I've always been waiting for you."

"I do need a job as of now."

"What about the guy you're with?"

"Huh?"

"You've… you're seeing someone who got a job here."

Sehun hums. "He's a photographer. He gets lots of bookings, but me being me —  _ as you know _ — refuses to just let him handle everything on his own."

"Sounds fair.” Jongin clears his throat. “All our jobs come hand in hand. I ought to get his business card one day to take photos of our completed renovations with your sweet interior designing. Wait, you'd be good, do you think you'll ace the job?"

"I have been really into furniture catalogs lately. I might be able to do some good here and there. As for hard pieces, I love building! Maybe a home can have my signature little night stand I made for each room in my house!"

Everything seems reasonable. It seems like a good thing, to start with now. All he wants is here for him. Maybe Jongin isn’t a pest at all. For now, there’s nothing between them besides two friends catching up. He doesn’t feel guilt or wanting to pine for something. It’ll be fine. 

Though, there’s this look Jongin is giving him that makes it complicated to see this as just two friends conversing about life. Sehun saw too often and he’d always squirm because of it. He knows what it holds because he has that look every time he told Sehun he loved him.

"Is there something wrong?" Sehun decides. 

"You're just so happy. I've never made this possible before. Not like this. Up until now, and it’s too late. Fuck, it's going to be so hard to just be your friend, Sehun."

"Then we really shouldn't be having any type of relationship." Sehun wants to get up but he can’t find it in his body to leave Jongin.

Jongin looks like he’s thinking to hard so Sehun has to save his hand a bit to capture Jongin’s attention. When it happens, Jongin is biting his lip harshly before asking, "How about years from now, if you and him don't work out?"

"We're engaged."

"Oh." The pain that Jongin beholds on his face sends a sharp bolt of hurt to Sehun’s chest. Shakily, he responds, “That hurt a little more than I expected it to. Excuse me."

Jongin is leaving his seat so quick, his force sends a menu flying to the ground. Sehun follows and extends out for his hand, feeling safety and familiarity in it. 

"Jongin, wait, please."

"What?"

When Jongin turns around, Sehun catches a sparkly glint in Jongin’s eyes. 

He has to beg, "No, please don't cry."

Jongin laughs to himself as if he can’t believe he’s in a situation like this. Sehun knows these moments. He’s in denial. He’s humiliated.

He pulls away from Sehun softly and asks, "Did you drive here?"

"I did."

"I got dropped off,” Jongin comments. His eyes flicker from their table to Sehun. "Come home."

"I can't do things like this, Jongin."

"We're not going to do anything. Trust me. I just want you to meet someone special and we can set up an email to my agency for you.

Jongin goes back over to the table to drop some bills. He tucks in both their chairs and links he and Sehun’s arms together, hauling Sehun away from the multiple eyes gazing at them. Sehun can’t seem to stand his ground, can’t seem to reject Jongin. He only gives in.

  
  


Sehun is shocked to find out that Jongin has his dream home. He always wanted to live in this neighborhood, be it with Sehun and a few children and some pets. And now he owns the house at the top of the hill in the gated community. It makes Sehun feel sick that he thinks about, could this of been he and Jongin? 

“Are you ready to meet him?”

Sehun wants to shake his head  _ no _ . He can’t fathom what could be behind that door. Yet, he shouldn’t feel betrayed or hurt. Why should he, when he’s the one engaged. 

“He’s a bit shy.” 

Jongin gets out of the car first and walks towards the long pathway to the door. If Sehun doesn’t leave fast enough, he just might get lost in the yard. So he makes it quick to hop out and chase Jongin a bit to the point of bumping into his back and pressing Jongin against the door. 

“Oofhhh, I’m so sorry.”

“Still afraid of the dark?”

Sehun slaps Jongin’s shoulder and whines, “Am not!”

“Okay, well shh, we don’t want to wake him.”

It is a child. Holy fuck, it’s a child. Jongin was either irresponsible and had a child or he did love someone else and have a life without Sehun until he realized Sehun’s love could not be replaced. It’s one of them, either way Jongin has a kid. 

Jongin opens the door and lets Sehun in, offering him to take off his coat. The whole interior is so pretty, Sehun doesn’t think he’d be able to pull off something like this. He’s surprised to notice that the house doesn’t really seem child friendly. It’s too mature, too sleek to give off the impression that a child lives here. 

“Baby? Where are you?” 

Sehun wonders if he resembles Jongin a lot. 

Jongin nudges him to take a steps deeper into his home. He follows closely behind Jongin, in case his son is a bit afraid of strangers. He wouldn’t want to impose as an intruder. 

There’s a sound of loose chain and clanking on the wood ground. Jongin starts cheering and suddenly a while fluffy dog comes out of the corner. Jongin kneels and the dog hops onto him. Sehun admits it's a beautiful pet, he’s always wanted a dog like this though not knowing anything about dogs whatsoever. Jongin lifts him and brings him close to Sehun’s face. Sehun just has to give him a good, gentle pet on the head. 

“Sehun, this is Vivi. Very special somebody!”

Sehun’s mouth drops immediately. "This  _ someone _ is a dog? Gosh, Jongin, I thought you had a secret child or something!"

Jongin frowns. "I wouldn't do something like that with someone else."

"Stop saying things like this."

"I only want to give you the truth."

Sehun looks away and focuses on Vivi as he comments, "Okay, but refrain from saying things that will hurt you."

"You still care?"

"Never stopped. Now get over it.” Sehun takes the dog into his arms and starts walking into the living room, plopping down and letting Vivi sit comfortably on his laptop. "Come on, where's your laptop?"

  
  


A dim light casts from beneath their bedroom door. He slides it open slowly and spots Chanyeol with an artist's biography in his lap. Upon hearing Sehun entering, he places it down the nightstand and makes his way towards Sehun, cupping his face and pecking his forehead. He says eagerly, “Hey, you look very happy! How was the date?”

Sehun tenses and breathes out, “Date?”

Chanyeol laughs, but it's nothing funny to Sehun because that word really startled him. He seems to notice because he insists, “I’m just teasing.”

Rolling his shoulders and shrugging off his coat, he shares, “It was good. I had a good time.” 

“What was his name again?”

“Jongin.”

“Ah, can I meet him?”

“Oh… why?”

“I need friends in this new city, too. Don’t I?” Chanyeol says as he raises the blankets for Sehun to get into but Sehun points at his face, needing his nightly cleansing routine. As he’s in the bathroom he hears Chanyeol adding, “Besides, I need to see how handsome he is, I’m a little intimidated. Haven’t seen you smile this bright since I dangled the house keys in your face. It was only a few weeks ago. But shouldn’t I make you happy daily?”

Sehun cranes his neck outside of the door frame immediately. Whether Chanyeol is being playful or not, Sehun will not hesitate to assureChanyeol that he is all he needs. He is Sehun’s happiness. He tells him firmly. “You do, Chan. Please.”

“I love you, Sehun. Hurry, please. Come to bed.”

The moment he’s ready for bed, he jumps into Chanyeol’s chest, filling up the space where his grabby hands begged to be fulfilled. He nuzzles his cheek into his neck and gives him a tight squeeze. Chanyeol was always so great at giving him the big warm hugs he needed at the end of the day. They were always more secure and stronger than Jongin’s, even if Jongin’s still felt more intimate.  _ Oh _ . He’s not supposed to think these things.

“We’ve lived here for two weeks now,” Sehun says nervously. “And you had your first showcase today.”

“Mhm.”

“I thought we could…” Sehun ruts against Chanyeol’s thigh once.

Chanyeol holds his hips and sighs, “Sehun, I’m tired.”

“Please,” Sehun gives him a pouty expression while making his eyes widen.

“How about I touch you for now? Save everything else good for another day?”

“Okay! Deal.”

Chanyeol flips them over, straddling Sehun’s lap and leaving kisses all over Sehun's face. He sighs in content and prepares himself to get lost in all Chanyeol has to offer. 

Sehun doesn’t know if he’s doing this because he really wants to celebrate their achievements or if he wants to erase the memories of the last few hours with Jongin.

— 

In the middle of Sehun playfully posing for Chanyeol in their backyard, Sehun's phone buzzes in his back pocket, nearly making him stumble off the stone ledge. 

> meet up to discuss the now

> now.

The last text sends a shiver down Sehun's spine.

"Something wrong?" Chanyeol asks with concern.

Better time now than ever, Sehun thinks.

"I may have gotten a job."

"Hey, that's great! For what?"

Sehun walks Chanyeol into the house and gets them both a glass of water. As Chanyeol looks through his snapshots, Sehun plays with words in his mind until he can form something.

"The friend I told you about a few days ago? Remember? I was so happy that night because he needed an interior designer. His biggest dream was to be a renovator. He has different people that work with him like that. I would be the cherry on top!"

Chanyeol cups his face and kisses him on the forehead. "Wonderful, baby."

"He did say that you could be his photographer sometimes, if you'd like. Maybe for his blog or portfolio or something."

Sehun tells him that he should get ready so they can go over things. Chanyeol gives him a pouty look as he gets formally dressed.

"I was serious though, I want to meet him."

Sehun tenses up as he searches for his shoes. "I mean… he's not— I don't know. He's busy running the company and all."

"But you ran into each other and he planned an outing just like that."

"We were best friends," Sehun says quietly.

"If you don't want to share him," Chanyeol leans back against the bed with his arms behind his head as he chuckles, "it's fine by me."

Sehun contemplates for a moment while fixing his wrist cuffs. There is nothing to hide, so Sehun doesn't get to be this way. He's not allowed to overreact and shield he and Jongin's relationship if they are just purely friends now. Chanyeol doesn't deserve Sehun acting this way.

"So, how about this? I'll ask him to come by after we talk about whatever we need to. You can make dinner and we can all get to know each other?" 

"Great, I'll go shopping when you leave to buy groceries that make my famous—"

"Please don't."

"Gah, why not?" Chanyeol whines.

Sehun shakes his head. "He's allergic to that."

"Hmm, okay. Wouldn't want to poison your best friend." 

You sure might after the end of the night, Sehun wonders to himself. Chanyeol was never the jealous or possessive type but he'd beat himself up over those kind of things. He doesn't get suspicious ever because he trusts Sehun. But instead, he blames himself. In this instance, though, Sehun truly believes he'd hate Jongin. Afterall, with the trust that he and Chanyeol share, Sehun admitted so many things to Chanyeol about his past. 

Sehun decides that he wants to confess when the two properly meet because as much as Jongin deserves the closure, Chanyeol deserves the truth.

  
  


"Hello, I am looking for Jongin?" Sehun says to somebody at a desk in the three story building address that Jongin sent him. 

It seems a bit over the top for a group of people that work together to fix some houses. It's very posh seeming with skeek, modern touches. So much light casts into this first floor with a high ceiling, he can't imagine how bright the other two would be. He wonders how much square feet this entire building is and how much people actually work here. It seems way more serious than Sehun had been told by Jongin. Now Sehun feels like this isn't fair. Shouldn't he submit a resume and get invited to go through an interview process?

"How do you know Kai's real name?"

"What? Who?"

"What brings you here to SHV Corp? How can we help you. Do you have a property in progress to discuss with Kai?"

Sehun furrows his eyebrows and lets his elbows press harder onto the desk as he leans forward. "Excuse me, sorry, I do not understand. I am here to meet Jongin. Where can I see him?" 

"Unfortunately, if you cannot provide us details on you accommodation and a photo ID—"

"He's with me."

Sehun looks for Jongin's voice and spots him jogging from a corner in a sharp grey suit that makes Sehun's breath hitch. He takes Sehun's hand in his not without telling the secretary, "He just might be your boss one day. You should watch your mouth."

When they are out of the lobby and heading into the elevator, Sehun squirms out of Jongin's reach.

"That was unnecessary."

"I don't appreciate when my associates are being snarky."

Sehun sighs and says no more. She really was giving him a hard time and was being inappropriate with asking how does he know… Kai's real name?

"So who is Kai?"

Jongin makes an  _ ooh _ sound before answering, "My business name up here. As bad as it sounds, people treat me with a better respect in the city with this name rather than my Korean name. A bit unfortunate, but it is what it is if I want the success."

"Sorry about that."

"It's fine."

The elevator door chimes and Sehun follows Jongin out. He is greeted with one massive office space on the third floor. Blue furniture fill up the entire space with sunshine casting on all of it. Not a single drape covers the massive windows and not a speck of dust can be found.

"Welcome. Have a seat."

Sehun falls into the couch from how soft it is. He looks across from him wondering if Jongin will take the desk seat or sit at the other couch in front of his desk. He just saunters in the space instead, giving Sehun a full sight of him appearing so firm, so certain. This works, he looks really good like this. He must have been really happy these past few years. 

"Anything to drink?" 

Sehun shakes his head. "No thank you."

Sehun continues to watch him until he fetches some papers in his bookshelf. He takes note of some of the frames hanging around. Some frames have abstract art while some have photography of house exteriors. He spots a polaroid of Vivi on his corkscrew board along with some other instant photos with men and women he doesn't know of. His heart nearly drops out of his chest when he sees a standing frame of he and Sehun when they were younger on his desk.

"So— uh, you good?"

Sehun gulps and closes his mouth. He then answers, "Oh, yeah. For sure."

"Alright, let's get started." Jongin slides a few papers over the coffee table. "One packet is on behalf of your expected duties and requirements. One sheet of paper is a labor consent form. Another is a proper application sheet. I would hire you on the spot but I still have to show these things to HR and what not."

"Okay."

"Read them over if you'd like. Or just sign all the highlighted spots."

"Right."

Jongin leaves him to go who knows where. His office is massive. Sehun skins the lines, knowing how it all works, so he simply signs where it’s necessary. He catches the sound of footsteps while on the last page. 

"What are you doing here?" Jongin says in a flirtatious tone. He still remembers what that sounds like.

"Wanted to see you. You've been out of lately."

Sehun bites his lip harshly, he swears he can taste bitterness. The exchange of words are gone for a moment. It's so silent. Why must he go through a situation like this? He curls into himself in case something slips out that he doesn't want to hear.

But then it's only Jongin mumbling, "I've got someone up here for a job, so no funny business."

"Oh what, a new plumber?"

"No, I wish. One of the properties is on an extensive schedule because of the plumbing issue. If we can't find someone to take that shift, or even a cheaper plumbing service, we're going to have to raise the renovation price and they're already as upset as is with the longer wait."

"Oh, maybe you could charm them, both the plumbing service and your clients. Everyone loves you."

Sehun signs his name with so much force that he creates a hole into the paper. He looks out the window and frowns. Feeling this way isn't wrong. It isn't wrong to feel uncomfortable that your ex is literally flirting with someone within your radius. Sehun's feelings are valid, but he has no right to feel this way when he is engaged. 

"Hm, I should of gave you a clipboard. It's okay. Is it fine by you?"

"Oh yeah it's okay." Sehun hands him the paperwork and straightens up. 

Jongin gladly takes care of them and places them into a folder then into his desk. 

“We can discuss time and pay now.”

Sehun nods. 

“It’s not always hourly. Nor is it based off client, like commission business. When you’re under the office, working here, you’ll receive $32 an hour. When you’re at a client’s home, we base things off what you provide along with calculating the renovation products. So give or take. We help supply what you need and essentially you get paid from the client at that point, but by me. If that makes sense?”

Sehun nods again. 

“Alright. When do you want to start?”

Sehun purses his lips to think. He then remembers, “What do you mean working here? Under the office?”

“Planning and meeting clients take some time before you can get into their home. You do realize you are my new associate to create blueprints and not just throw furniture in a home and play with paint colors?”

“Oh…”

“Can you do it, Sehun?”

“I mean yes. I know a little bit of that stuff. And I’m good at math, you know!”

Jongin laughs and takes a seat across him. “I’ll set you up with the person who worked here before. They quit because she’s going to have a child soon then move. But they want the baby first before going to Canada. She's around six months so I don’t think she’ll bite your head off. Just listen to her good, alright?”

“Uh, when can I meet her then?”

Jongin shrugs. “Next week?”

“Anytime is fine then. I guess I can start next week, too?”

“Perfect. I’ll just give your documents to HR and I guess you’re free.”

Sehun wonders if he’s kicking him out to be with whoever he was with earlier. He seems to be urging him sooner than what Sehun had expected.

“I wanted to ask something,” Sehun says suddenly. 

“Yes?”

“Do you want to come over today?” When Jongin’s eyes widen, he makes sure to add, “It’s mostly because my fiancé wants to meet you. He’s looking for a friend in the area. He got a bit shocked that I already knew someone here. And you did say you’d want to work with him, too. Yeah.”

“Oh. I don’t see why not. What time?”

“We just thought it would work after this meeting, but if not, it’s fine.”

“Ah,” Jongin says. “I’ll just grab my coat and follow you out.”

Sehun shakes his head. “I got dropped off. So if you wouldn’t mind, you can take us both.”

“I have no problem with that. Meet downstairs? I have to do something and also give your files to my assistant.”

“Oh, go ahead. I’ll be outside.”

Sehun leaves quickly, having a sure feeling that Jongin wants to bid his sweet goodbyes to whoever it could be. He doesn’t know why his stomach is coiling so pathetically but he swallows and crosses his arms, focusing his attention on the cars passing by. 

Moments later there’s someone clearing his throat. When he turns around to spot Jongin, he finds his hair disheveled in a stupid mess. It makes Sehun more unexplainably jealous in all the many ways that he has no right to be. 

“Ready?”

“Yup,” Sehun says playfully with an extensive popping sound, but he feels no sorts of fun and amusement at the moment.

Sehun inhales the fancy car smell as he adjusts his seatbelt. Jongin has always hard far more expensive taste than he had, which explains his lavish home and luxurious car. He doesn't think Jongin will judge his home, but he thinks Jongin will feel a bit out of place. 

Not wanting to necessarily think about Jongin, he begins to mention, "He's not very shy at all like I am. He might hug you right away or something. The strangest thing he's let somebody do was pet him."

"Oh," Jongin says with little too no care.

"Right."

It's silent for a minute until Jongin asks, "How did you two meet?"

"We were new hires on the same day at some tea shop, yeah, about four years ago."

Sehun is only begging in his head that Jongin doesn't match timelines. Was it too soon for him to move on? He certainly doesn't think so. But he can't help but feel as if Jongin would be uncomfortable with the thought. Then again, who says Sehun can't hurt Jongin? He wouldn't want to, but it's happened, and can always happen again. 

"I'm going to try for you, but I can't promise it'll be pretty."

Sehun looks to him, dismissing the scene in front of him while he sharply retorts, "What?"

Jongin shrugs. "I'm not going to make you participate in an affair or anything. I'm just saying…"

"Saying what? That I'll come around eventually? Because I won't. I can't leave him like that."

"But it was easy for you to leave me?"

"No, stop it."

Jongin chuckles, and it's cunning and frustrates Sehun. He has this way with being so smug and smooth that bothers Sehun deeply. 

"This is what I mean. For as long as I harbor feelings for you, I am bound to talk about it still."

"Yeah, whatever. Do it then. I am not affected. You're the only one, so just keep breaking your own heart."

Just like that, the drive is silent. Sehun is itching to turn up the volume but he doesn't share that type of bond with Jongin to be able to do so anymore.

Upon getting closer to Sehun's home, he has to give directions despite badly wanting to continue this childish silent treatment. He takes Jongin the back way that he learned about a week ago that he hasn't told Chanyeol about yet. Sehun instructs him to park in the driveway by Chanyeol's car. It feels strange to see a different car on their driveway since they haven't had visitors yet, but in a good way.

Sehun takes matters into his own hands, unlocking the house door incase Chanyeol's got his head in the oven. He allows Jongin in and tries not to stare at the way he appears so gentle and appreciative as he takes in the first livingroom.

"I'm home, Chan! I have that guest you wanted."

Jongin lets out a tiny snort. "You make it sound like you picked up his favorite snacks or something."

"Hush," Sehun shoulders him, "Just… don't be rude. He's seriously too nice for any of this."

Jongin rolls his eyes but nonetheless takes off his shoes and follows Sehun. While they walk, Sehun has to look over his shoulders a few times just to make sure Jongin is focusing on just following him. He still feels weird about all of this. He doesn't want Jongin to examine any of their  _ coupley _ photos or the separate nicknacks from each other that have become apart of their home.

"Babe, hey! You're back sooner than I thought," Chanyeol says cheerfully before kissing his forehead. He looks over Sehun's shoulder and instantly, his giddy expression contorts to something distasteful.

"Chan?"

Chanyeol shakes his head, then squints at Jongin, then looks back to Sehun. He says with so much curiosity laced in his voice, “Uh, did you say…  _ Jongin _ ?”

Before Sehun could confirm, Jongin steps forward and extends his hand out. “Nice to see you again, Chanyeol," he greets warmly. 

Sehun is the one in utter confusion now as he looks between the two. Chanyeol's grip is loose in Jongin's hands while all the color in Chanyeol's face is not apparent. He has to ask, “Am I missing out on something?”

“Kai?”

“Only with you.” Jongin grins.

“What’s going on?”

“Sehun," Chanyeol clenches his jaw then loosens it as he says cooly, “We were exes.”

Jongin shrugs. “I’d say fuck buddies with feelings.”

“Oh, yeah. I was always a bit in too deep," Chanyeol says with a deep sigh.

The world around him suddenly spins slowly, then moves all at once. His head is stirring in a wild frenzy as much as his stomach. He's unsure if bile urges to trail up his throat out of nervousness or disgust. He takes a few deep breaths before expressing, “Wait, you two. You two were dating?”

“If I knew you two knew each other I would have said something," Chanyeol says softly, almost apologetically. 

Sehun wants to forgive him immediately, to tell him nothing is his fault, but Jongin beats him to a response, “So he doesn’t know about us?”

Chanyeol, stunned, looks to Sehun and asks, “What about you two?”

Its now or never, Sehun reminds himself. “Jongin is the only ex, the only other boyfriend I used to tell you about.”

Sehun doesn't know how to read Chanyeol's expression but he knows the air is tense. Instinctively, Sehun reaches for Chanyeol's hand. He tries to pull Chanyeol out of sight from Jongin, but Chanyeol is preventing him from going anywhere with his eyebrows that give him an awfully intimidating look. Sehun is not trying to go against this.

“You’ve decided to come back here. Did you have a reason?”

“No, no. I swear. I wasn’t here to look for Jongin. I moved on completely. Why do you think I’m engaged to you, Chanyeol?”

Somewhere from behind them, Jongin is clicking his tongue before he mutters, “I think I should head out.”

“No, please, stay," Sehun insists way too quickly for his own liking. He finds himself wanting the three of them to have their dinner together, to catch up and make explanations to them both. “I trusted you both. It’s why I wanted you two to meet. Jongin you wanted to meet him. So stay.”

Jongin clears his throat. “It’s nice to see you again, Chanyeol.”

It's no surprise that Jongin will initiate something first just to seem like the bigger, better person in front of Sehun.

“I suppose I could say the same.”

Sehun has to roll his eyes at this point. He then shoves them both into the kitchen while whining, “Let’s not make this weird, oh gosh. Jongin please make yourself comfortable. Chanyeol, I'll help you set the table."

When Sehun pulls the seat out, Jongin flashes him a smirk and thanks him. Sehun walks towards Chanyeol who has a basket of fried chicken and a large bowl of rice. He pokes Sehun's side as he says, “I do trust you, Sehun.”

“As you should," Sehun sighs. He wraps his arms around Chanyeol's waist and only lets Chanyeol hear him, "You have to believe me we’re just friends. We’re patching up as friends. We’ve known each other for too long, how could we just let each other go like that?”

“You did for five or so years," Chanyeol scoffs and pulls away.

Sehun takes the dishes away from Chanyeol and places it onto the table. He instructs Chanyeol to follow him into their bedroom and leaves the door barely open. He cups Chanyeol's face to make a cute expression for himself to laugh at and loosen up. It ends up working and Sehun even earns himself a smile from Chanyeol.

“Chanyeol, don’t be upset. You trust me. Chanyeol, you said you trust me.”

“I trust you. Not him.”

“He wanted to meet you. He didn’t know who you were, but he wanted to meet my  _ husband _ . I think he’s serious about us being friends. Just friends, Chanyeol.”

“Okay.”

Sehun locks his pinky with Chanyeol before exiting the bedroom first. He spots Jongin leaning against the chair while his thumbs move over his touch screen phone. He gives him a pat on the shoulder before sitting directly across him. Chanyeol sits next to Jongin. And from here, Sehun is capable of seeing both two men.

“Chicken is Jongin’s favorite, you chose a good back up dish,” Sehun comments while anticipating that his topic focuses on both of them, so either of them could reply. 

Jongin responds first, Oh, what was the first?”

“A hot dog, cheese tteokbokki soup thing.”

“Sounds like college food.”

Chanyeol clears his throat. “It was. I always made it for Sehun during studying dates.”

“What did you study during college?” Jongin says while averting his eyes towards Sehun.

Sehun nibbles on his chicken a little longer before gathering up his answer, “My intention was still engineering but of course you know now, it wasn’t what happened.” 

“What about you?” Chanyeol asks.

“Business.” It’s a bitter lie and Sehun knows it. “And now I own a company where Sehun works.”

“Oh, I forgot to congratulate him and thank you for that. Cheers to it?” Chanyeol gets up from his seat and juggles three tall glasses in between his fingers then gets a wine bottle from the rack displayed in their living room by the entrance door. “Do you like aged red?”

“That makes me a bit tipsy I admit, but I do enjoy it.”

Chanyeol undoes the corkscrew and pours for Jongin first. While he does so, he says, “To Sehun because of Jongin.” 

The three of them share a toast before Sehun downs his entire glass. He slams it onto the tabletop without the intent of being so rough, but it happens anyways. When he glances to the other two, he spots then staring at him with their glasses still full. 

“It’s going to be a long night. I admit that.  _ Fuck _ .”

“I only want to catch up,” Jongin insists. 

Chanyeol nods. “So let’s.” 

— 

“I’m going out with Jongin again before work starts, baby.”

Chanyeol flickers his attention to Sehun for a mere moment before turning away and muttering, “Uh, yeah, okay.”

“Don’t worry, Chanyeol.”

Sehun can see the tenseness in his bones as he shrugs his shoulders while saying, “Ten years. It’s kind of tough.”

“We worked it out. Trust us.”

It’s something that he is trying to convince himself. He wholeheartedly thinks that he and Jongin have a better relationship because of work. All he needs to do is hope that Chanyeol believes him eventually, because it’s been weeks since the three of them had dinner. It’s been two weeks since Sehun and Jongin have started seeing each other daily. Not a day goes by where Chanyeol isn’t tense when he asks how Sehun's day was, knowing it’s spent with Jongin.

“You know, there’s this sushi place that me and Jongin went to about three times already. It’s by work. And I think you’d love it!” 

“Mhm.”

Sehun pouts. He places a hand on Chanyeol’s shoulders and starts massaging. “Come with?”

Chanyeol flashes him a quick smile that eventually fades as soon as it appears. He responds, “I’m fine. Thank you. Just taking my photos.”

“Okay, okay. Then I’ll tell him he can come over today.”

“Sehun.”

“Chanyeol!” Sehun shoves him, making him tip off the barstool. “You’re the only one being selfish about all of this. Jongin urges me to go home early to spend time with you, do you know that? But I come home later because I want to perfect my work. You should know a thing or two about that. And you… why can’t you try like me and Jongin?”

Chanyeol visibly stills at the question. Where he stands, his shoulders are sharp with his posture extremely straight and tense. He doesn’t say a single thing.

“I’m sorry if I’m asking for too much but it’s the truth,” Sehun states, thinking back to the other night when Jongin confessed it was nice to have a friend that already knew him so well. Sehun finds himself admitting, “I know I shouldn’t ask for this, though. My fiancé being friends with my ex. I really shouldn’t. But for me, I’m happy having him around. There’s nothing I feel for him besides happiness. I have you to feel everything else.”

Chanyeol finally turns around and Sehun catches a glint beneath his eyes but doesn’t mention it.

“You’re right. I’ll let it go.”

“Really, Chan?” Sehun tries to refrain from sharing his amusement in his tone.

“What are we having tonight?”

“Ah! You two both like American finger foods. So let’s just go with that. Platter of chicken tenders and mozzarella sticks and buffalo wings. Garlic fries on the side?”

“I’ll order and pick up at one of the restaurants nearby.”

Sehun lunges towards him and shares a sloppy, but passionate kiss. He shouts, “Thank you, baby.”

“And you, you’re picking him up?”

“Well I do have work for about four hours now to meet with my first client for the first time ever! Then maybe we’ll just both drive here.”

Chanyeol shakes his head. Before Sehun can wonder why, he’d addressing, “I’ll drop you off then you two can come here.”

Sehun’s heart stirs at the realization of Chanyeol trying. He smothers his lips with Chanyeol’s quickly again before retrieving the car keys and a jacket for Chanyeol, then heading out as soon as he’s ready. 

  
  


“You’re very thoughtful and sweet. I appreciate your dedication towards crafting my dream nursery.” 

Sehun smiles wide and warm as he responds, “I didn’t think this room would be my first job, but a nursery is so magical. I am honored to do it.”

The client continues looking through catalogs as Sehun prepares documents on the desktop. He spots Jongin’s emails open to the side so he messages him about the nursery project being confirmed. He also reminds him that he’s dropping Sehun off today, though Jongin doesn’t know he’s allowed to stay over for dinner. As of now, he thinks that Sehun just cancelled their outing; the look on his face when Sehun told him was another sight Sehun wished he avoided.

Sehun remembers every expression Jongin has made within their ten years. The moment he’ll remember forever was Jongin getting accepted to the college he wanted for engineering. He tackled Sehun to the ground and slotted himself in between Sehun’s legs while he planted kisses all over his face, then cried in his neck. Sehun just remained breathless, congratulating him countlessly. Something he wished was etched out of his mind was the look when Sehun just had to let him go. It was the same reason Sehun was so happy. But happiness doesn’t last always. Jongin, too invested into school both educationally and socially, became overbearing for Sehun. It wasn’t appropriate to break things off just like that, but he felt deeply neglected. Nothing Jongin could do or say would’ve made sehun stay. That face, when Sehun said that to Jongin, tears him apart every time he thinks about it.

“Are you okay?”

Sehun looks up, not to see the client and her husband, but Jongin asking from the entry door. He quickly wipes his eyes and gets up from his desk space, quickly rolling in the chair. 

“Hey,” Sehun says after clearing his throat. 

“Everything alright? Got your message.”

Sehun nods then looks away from Jongin. “It’s fine.”

“Something happened with Chanyeol? I saw he dropped you off. He didn’t look too excited. Your car not functioning is that why you’re carpooling twice?”

“Uh, no. Nothing is wrong with the car.” Sehun tries to turn around but Jongin has his wrist in a tight lock, making sure he stays in place. “Yes?”

Jongin doesn’t speak. He just studies Sehun for a moment. Eventually Sehun has to look away because he can’t look at Jongin. He doesn’t want to see any type of expression. He doesn’t want to see flashes of how Jongin looked when he was fifteen, how he looked when he was nineteen. He doesn’t want it.

“You need a break from me. That’s it, isn’t it?”

“We’re friends. Friends don’t need breaks from each other.” Sehun pulls away from Jongin more harshly than he intended. 

“I’m sorry, Sehun.”

Feeling immediate guilt, sehun apologizes as well, “No, I’m sorry.” He reaches for Jongin’s hand and gives it a light squeeze. “Let me finish up with the clients then we can go.”

“Hello, I apologize for the interruption but I can have these files printed immediately and you can look them over. Unless you’d like the blueprints as a digital file?”

“Save the earth, you can just email it to us,” she says cheerfully. 

Sehun takes her word and smiles. 

  
  


When Sehun and Jongin are having a fit of laughter while walking out of the car, Sehun spots Chanyeol sitting on the porch with his camera in his palms. He looks up, and just when Sehun thinks he’s going to receive a cold stare, Chanyeol smiles and starts taking snapshots of the two. Sehun smiles elatedly, and when he looks to Jongin, he’s doing goofy faces. 

“Sehun insisted on finger foods, to which I have to cater to,” Chanyeol says with a chuckle. 

Jongin responds with a laugh as well, then, “I’m going to feel like a kid for a night!”

As if Jongin’s been here dozens of times (he’s only been here twice), he storms into the home and discards his coat and shoes before slipping into the couch and cuddling a pillow. Sehun brings him a water bottle and finds the array of food on the dining table, which he starts gathering to the living room. 

Chanyeol takes a seat in the single armchair across the loveseat couch that Jongin and Sehun occupy. He folds his hands in his lap and Sehun anticipated what he wants to say because he’s been in deep thought. Sehun clears his throat, hoping chanyeol will get on with it. 

“I needed to tell you something, Sehun.”

Like Sehun expected, he’d already prepared. He starts to get up as he says, “Yeah, come on. Sorry Jongin, it’ll take a minute.”

“No, no. He can listen up too. For both of you actually. I mean, I thought about it all day.”

Sehun purses his lips in shock. “Oh, what?”

“I’m going away for a week for my job. Kind of mandatory. I don’t see myself backing out despite the late notice. I was wondering if Sehun… if you could stay at Jongin’s for the weekend? I’m not comfortable with you here alone yet. It’s only been two months. It’s not just about not trusting you alone, or thinking you can’t handle it, babe, I wouldn’t be alone either for a few days. So?”

Sehun glances to Jongin, then back at Chanyeol. Chanyeol looks willing meanwhile Jongin does not look opposed. If things are up to him, he’d be okay. He's okay now. They’re okay now. Ifit were a month ago, he wouldn’t accept this. 

“I think that’s a good idea,” Sehun responds honestly. He wants to know what Jongin thinks, so he turns to him entirely and pokes his thigh playfully. “You?”

Jongin shrugs. “If it’s for the best, I don’t see why not.” 

Sehun notices the way Jongin is preventing himself from smirking. He reminds himself to backhand Jongin later for being so full of himself. 

“Yeah, one more thing…” Chanyeol smiles but it’s not entirely there.“It really is this weekend. Like in two days.”

“Chanyeol,” Sehun whines in disappointment. “You couldn’t tell me sooner?”

“I got the call this morning. I was wondering whether to take it or not. But why not? And you’d be in good hands.”

Sehun finds himself fuming the slightest bit. He finds himself retorting, “If you’re—“ 

“I’m not being bitter. I genuinely think so.”

Jongin’s breath hitches from beside them, causing Sehun to turn to him and furrow his eyebrows. “What now?”

“That’s his birthday.”

Sehun completely frowns now. “Chanyeol.” 

Chanyeol plays with his food, spreading the chicken tenders without eating it. As he looks down, he explains, “It’s fine. I’m really excited to do this project. We can FaceTime or something. Bake me a cake, you know? If I recall, Jongin makes really good cake. He knows how to make homemade frosting.”

“Chanyeol, anyone can whip egg whites. Stay home and we can bake something together. It’s going to be your first birthday at this house. Please.”

"Don't you want me to do something I want on my birthday?"

"I do, but…"

Chanyeol reaches for his hand and caresses it. "Two days. New York. It'll be fine, alright? It's actually for a photographers convention, and then my assistant got invited to a fashion show because of an extra ticket."

"And I can't come."

"I mean, you can, but you know how we're really not trying to pay for things like that now. We can work something out if you really want to go."

Sehun bites his hip and shrugs. He doesn't want to stop Chanyeol from leaving something that had to do with his career. It’s an eventual experience, even if Sehun can’t make memories with him. 

“Just bring me a few souvenirs,” Sehun says before kissing his fingertips. 

“I’ve always wanted a postcard of lady liberty if you can get me that,” Jongin adds with a chuckle. 

Sehun’s heart flutters at their banter. He excused himself to the bathroom, wanting to wash his face and ease into the night. He doesn’t think anything peculiar will happen. Nothing is as tense as the first meeting or separate conversations with either men. He just doesn’t want to suddenly squeal out of nowhere if they do something unimaginable like hugging each other goodbye. He needs to prepare himself. 

After splashing his face with water and rubbing his eyes for what feels like forever, Sehun makes it back to the main room. Though something stops him. He spots Jongin and Chanyeol lingering together with a beer bottle in each of their hands. He doesn’t want to invade, but he’s not ready to confront them either. 

Sehun is peeking his head out of the hallway archway when he hears, “Wait, you remember my birthday?"

“I mean, of course. Why not?”

“Didn’t think you really knew useless things about me.”

Jongin shakes his head and looks down. “I wasn’t that kind. I know. But I was a good human being back then, at the least. I’d remember something trivial like that.”

“I wasn’t saying you were bad.”

“We all knew so.”

Sehun makes his appearance before something gloomy or arguable occurs. 

“So! Sleepover in a few days. What movies should we watch?” Sehun says cheerily to Jongin. 

“More like, what’s Chanyeol packing for dinner?”

— 

Sehun has avoided texting Chanyeol all day, mostly to keep him bothered but there’s also a little surprise he has in store for the evening. What he has anticipated is coming together because currently, he and Jongin are baking a triple fudge chocolate cake. They’re on their final layer, having an idea to make it a three tier cake. 

Jongin just put food coloring in the whip cream, yet, Sehun doesn’t know why his fingers are green. It shouldn’t be that messy, really. But Sehun is fascinated with Jongin’s giggly mood, happy to watch him stomp around the kitchen like a zombie.

“What should we write on it?” Jongin asks, preparing plastic bags to put the frosting inside. 

“Happy Birthday, Chanyeol, what else?”

“Don’t you have some cute silly name for him?”

Sehun bites his lip while shaking his head. He’s never given Chanyeol any pet name besides common ones that everyone establishes. 

“Oh, sucks but alright. HBD Chanyeollie, it is.” 

Jongin has become less bitter and pushy, and more accepting within the last few weeks. As a boss, he’s engaged with Sehun’s work. But when it’s just casual and personal, he’s friendly and alert. He no longer makes himself seem like the better person versus Chanyeol. He no longer makes snide comments. 

In this moment, Jongin should be saying something about their relationship differences with the nicknames. While it’s something so tiny, Jongin would get riled up by what he has that Chanyeol doesn’t. Right now, Jongin is thoughtful and not attempting to give himself brownie points. 

“You do the honors of icing it all around the sides and writing on it. I want to do those cool piping techniques, or at least try,” Jongin tan ounces when it’s too silent. 

Jongin’s house doesn’t really have proper baking equipment, so the way they’re smoothing out the frosting is by using the flat edge of a plate as they circle the island table. Sehun cheers when not a single shade of brown from the chocolate is visible. Jongin starts to place the thicker icing into a baggie for Sehun to pipe out of. 

“It’s almost his bedtime.”

Jongin wheezes, “He has a bed time?!”

“Like, it’s for him to get proper rest before his flight back. He wants to sleep by nine so we have to start calling soon.”

“Do you think he finds it strange that you haven’t messaged all day?”

Sehun nearly messes up ok the end of Chanyeol’s name but corrects himself. “Ah, I told him I’d let him have fun and not worry about me. So we really haven’t messaged since the afternoon when I reminded him to eat.”

“Oh, okay.”

“You both do that. Go on for hours without eating because you’re so consumed in your work. You’d both probably sleep with an empty stomach if I don’t remind either of you.” 

“Mhm.”

Sehun takes a step back to admire their work. It’s lumpy and uneven but it’s beautiful. He knows Chanyeol will find the attempt silly and endearing. He turns to Jongin and gives him high fives with both his icing-filled hands. Jongin pulls him in for a tight hug that lasts longer than it should, but Sehun allows the hug to take over as he buries his head into Jongin’s neck and simply breathes deeply.

“Let’s call,” Sehun states.

Sehun retrieves his phone from his back pocket and dials Chanyeol immediately. Chanyeol picks up in a heartbeat with nothing but his bare chest being revealed. Sehun has to avert his eyes because he’s having way too many thoughts that he shouldn’t be having with Jongin right next to him. Along with the cake, Sehun wanted to excuse Jongin and have a moment with Chanyeol by himself. He wanted to  _ do _ things with Chanyeol through the visual call. But it’s a bit inappropriate under the roof of his ex-boyfriend’s house. 

“Oh, look who it is. Wow perky tits, dude,” Jongin says while taking Sehun’s phone out of his hands. 

“For my eyes only,” Sehun whines and pries his phone back from Jongin. “Put that phone on your face, Yeol.” 

“Well, hello to you two, too!”

Simultaneously, Sehun and Jongin respond, “Hi, Chanyeol.”

“How was your day, baby? And, Jongin?”

Sehun looks to Jongin and starts laughing for no reason whatsoever. He’s just reminded of today and how it matched with their past, all the good parts of it. He drops his hand onto Jongin’s lap naturally and leans into him. 

“We trained Vivi and baked you a cake. We reenacted old photos we had with each other. I’ll have to send you them, Chan.”

“Sweet, babe.”

Sehun begins to clap and pull away from Jongin. He stands his phone against the toaster and cheers, “Just as sweet as this cake!” Sehun begins to bring it into the cameras vision and twirl it around for Chanyeol. “Happy birthday, sweetie.”

Chanyeol reveals his goofy grin and starts laughing exaggeratedly, slapping any surface surrounding him. When he straightens out, he says brightly, “Oh! That looks better than I thought it did.”

“Yeah, it wasn’t possible without Jongin though. Why are you good at this again?”

Jongin shrugs. He has an expression as if he doesn’t want to answer but Sehun pokes his cheek anyways. “You know, all the countless times I tried to impress you.”

“Ah, cheesy.” Sehun pinches Jongin’s cheeks before looking back to Chanyeol who’s giving them a soft look, almost like endearment. It makes Sehun’s heart skip a beat. 

“I guess we have to sing to the birthday boy,” Jongin says. 

Jongin gets a lighter from the junk drawer and Sehun starts placing candles around the second layer. 

“Guess the flavors, babe!”

“Flavors? Plural. You guys really went all out for me.”

Jongin lights up the candles while muttering, “It was Sehun who wanted a rainbow cake but we wouldn’t have done that in time before your bedtime.”

Sehun takes the moment to fully look at Chanyeol. He’s known them since they were around twenty one and now he’s turning twenty six, with a home and a permanent, stable career. Years ago, he didn’t think he’d ever settle down so soon. If he admits so, he didn’t think it would ever be someone that wasn’t Jongin. He’s not disappointed by it though. But since Jongin’s come into his life again, he can’t help but wonder every now and then,  _ what if _ . 

  
  


Sehun has been spending time in the guest bedroom with Chanyeol on the other end. He really wishes he could adjust their conversation and bring it up a notch, but he has way too much respect for Jongin. So, he and his fiance continue to talk about frustrating tourists, the odd smell, and fascinating lights in New York. 

“Babe?” Chanyeol says with a sudden softer tone. 

“Yeah?”

“If… if I wasn’t in the picture and you happened to meet Jongin again—“

Sehun shakes his head and doesn’t let Chanyeol continue. “Please, please don’t ask things like this. It’s your birthday. You’re on vacation. Unwind, Chanyeol.”

“You’re answering that way because you know the answer won’t be pretty. You know you’d give into him in a heartbeat.”

“That’s not true, Chanyeol. I’m at his house right now. I’ve been here all day. Either of us could have done something if we wanted to. We could FaceTimed you as if nothing happened right after. Have I advanced? Has he? No. So stop it.” 

Chanyeol shields his face with his forearm as he groans out, “I just want to discuss one thing when we get home. Just one simple thing. You’ll understand, alright? Hear me out. But not now.”

Sehun doesn’t like where any of it is going but he manages to mutter a simple, “Alright.”

— 

They are at Sehun and Jongin's favorite sushi place in the city where Jongin buys six various rolls, three bento boxes, and asks to reserve matcha ice cream sandwiches as their desserts. Chanyeol gets an additional free roll on the house because Jongin just has to mention, "its that boy's birthday."

Sehun sits next to Jongin because he insists on taking boyfriend-material photos of Chanyeol while he chows down on the best sushi ever. There's something so tasty about this shop that makes every bite feel magical. He thinks its fresh avocado and that eel sauce being the perfect sweetness. Jongin has always had the same taste for flavor as Sehun, so it's no question why Jongin chose the most perfect place. It's just  _ what _ .

Chanyeol tells the two of them about a crazy lady who jumped the catwalk and started strutting her way down the line and had to be escorted by the other models who tried to make it less of a scene. He shares how the other night, his assistant got chased by a dog without a leash while he jumped into the back of a stranger's pick up truck. He liked the cake that Jongin and Sehun made him when he tried it earlier this afternoon compared to what was given to him from the photography coordinator.

“And you guys? Anything else besides cake and whatever? You didn’t really say much,” Chanyeol comments with a shrug.

“No, no. We didn’t do anything. At one point we end up playing charades though.”

Jongin nods. “He’s awful at it, by the way.”

Sehun leans against Jongin and laughs into his shoulder, hitting his chest with his flat palm. He finds himself burying deeper into the warmth, even after he’s done laughing. 

“Maybe us three will have to play, and you can bring that person you talked about before. A little double duel.”

Jongin shakes his head and Sehun feels the both of them tense at that suggestion. “We’re not. I let him down easy. And he and Sehun have difficulties at work, so…” 

When Chanyeol raises an eyebrow at Sehun, he musters up all the pent up frustration to defend himself, “Gosh is he aggravating! He doesn’t really do his job, you know? He just comes over to Jongin’s office all the time when I’m there. He’s a boring conversation-goer. And then! He likes to visit me sometimes, but boy, we’re not that close. Why are you even here?”

“These don’t seem like valid reasons to dislike someone, Sehun?” 

“So what?” Sehun scoffs. He reaches for Jongin’s hand and intertwines their fingers together. “I don’t like him.”

“We can still play the game. But I say,” Jongin looks at Sehun, then smirks at Chanyeol, “It’s me and Chanyeol against Sehun.”

“Oh! Yes, take that Sehun.”

“What! Why?”

Chanyeol laughs and kicks Sehun’s ankle beneath the table. “You do think you’re so good at games. It could be best for you to show us the ropes of it all.”

“Hm, fine.”

Jongin is the one to insist that they all head home. He’s had one shot so Sehun is obviously a bit concerned but it’s fine, his level of alcohol isn’t that much and he isn’t lightweight. Though Chanyeol, he drank a few Japanese beers but he’s fine. He’s always so good with how much he intakes, but Sehun still won’t let him drive. 

When they’re outside, Sehun tells Chanyeol that he’ll walk Jongin to his car and that Chanyeol can just get their car warm for him. He sends Chanyeol off with a peck on the lips and tells him he won’t be long.

"Drive safe, okay, Nini." 

Sehun plays with the buttons on Jongin's wrist cuffs. He's doing anything to make him stay a bit longer. For whatever reason (there isn't any) he doesn't want Jongin to leave just yet. He doesn’t want to leave Jongin.

“Do you think my ice cream will melt by the time I’m home?”

Sehun giggles and lets his thumb caress beneath the cotton. “I tell you no distractions, but eating and driving can’t do much harm.”

“Come with and feed me.”

“You know I can’t.”

Jongin pulls his hand away, leaving Sehun cold from the suddenness. “Yeah. So, goodnight. I’ll see you at work.”

“Jongin,” Sehun whimpers. 

“Bye.”

Jongin pulls out fast. If Sehun didn’t know any better, he’d think Jongin wanted to run his toes over. He watches Jongin drive out the parking lot until he decides to walk to Chanyeol’s car. It’s all warm and cozy when he’s in there. He immediately reaches for Chanyeol’s lap and just places his hand in between his thighs. There’s no intention, it just feels right. 

  
  


"I wanted to talk."

Sehun waves him off, walking into their master bedroom and heaving out a frustrated sigh. He knows it’s the undiscussed topic Chanyeol had tried to press since his birthday call last night. When he notices Chanyeol following, he rasps out, "Can it wait? You had a good day back, why ruin it?"

Chanyeol turns him around with both hands on his shoulders. Sehun has to look away, not wanting to catch any coldness on Chanyeol's face. He caresses Sehun's shoulders kindly which instinctively allows Sehun to meet his eyes. The touch lets Sehun sense that Chanyeol is trying not actually aggravated. It's not worth ignoring this situation and possibly having Chanyeol actually upset with him. Chanyeol is trying, anyways. 

"Who broke up with who?”

“Chanyeol…”

“I said, who broke up with who?”

The coldness allows Sehun to cooperate as he responds, “I did, it was me.”

“Sehun, then in the past, why—“

“He broke my heart, and yet I still want him.” Sehun looses comtrol of his own body, not caring whether Chanyeol will catch him or let him fall. He lets himself drop. If Chanyeol doesn’t catch him, he deserves it. But Chanyeol does, and Sehun doesn’t deserve Chanyeol. “I’m so sorry. Chanyeol, I'm sorry."

“No, Sehun it’s okay.” 

Sehun sobs and expresses truthfully, “I just confessed to my fiancé that I — I don’t even know what just happened. It was my mind talking. I’m sorry.”

Chanyeol pulls Sehun off his chest and asks, “You’d keep it from me if something were to happen?”

“No, I wouldn’t even do anything behind your back. I haven’t. I swear I haven’t done anything.”

“And if I let you?”

Sehun shakes his head and fists Chanyeol’s shirt. “Chanyeol, no.”

“It was your mind talking. You felt that deep in your chest when you said you want him still. Sehun, I feel it for you.”

Chanyeol is talking crazy right now. Sehun knows it isn't alcohol because he’s strangely sensible under the influence. He’s saying too much that hurts and confuses Sehun. He mutters tiresomely, “What are you saying?”

“I’ll let you fix things. Whatever you want to say or do, go ahead.”

That statement shoves a glass shard right through Sehun’s chest, aimed right for his heart. His chest aches and his knees are weak and his mind is spinning. He’s thinking of all the wrong things. He’s feeling hurt and it only hurts more when he doesn’t see any regretful expression in Chanyeol’s face. He doesn’t feel bad for admitting anything. Chanyeol wants to give Sehun up because he can’t hold on any longer. 

Sehun lets it out, he knew it was bound to happen if he let Jongin get in the way, “You’re leaving me.”

“No, no. Sehun.” Chanyeol pulls him in and Sehun can’t be bothered to pull away. He doesn’t deserve Chanyeol’s forgiving embrace but he can’t help but to let it last a little while. Chanyeol takes his fingers through Sehun’s hair as he says softly, “I’ve... thought about this. I just never felt how sure you were. I figured there was still a thing between you two. And if I’m being honest, I’m not bothered by the thought of you and Jongin being a thing again. I know he really loves you still. And now I just learned you feel the same too.”

Sehun stands his ground, “I’m not leaving you for him. This is our life. We’re doing this together.”

“Exactly. I think we should talk to him. I wouldn’t mind sharing you if it means you’d be happy with both of us.”

Sehun freezes. He doesn’t deserve this. He doesn’t deserve Chanyeol who’s too sweet and considerate. He’s so thoughtful that he’d put Sehun’s happiness before him. Even Jongin’s if given the chance?

“You want to be with him too?”

“If he wants us, I think I could be okay.”

“You’re saying this now because you don’t want me upset. How do you know we’ll work out? How do you know I won’t end up choosing him instead?”

It’s Chanyeol who looks away this time, not showing his eyes to Sehun. Blankly, he responds, “You’d choose him?”

“No. I don’t know.” Sehun pulls away because it’s what they need. He paces with tears in his eyes as he states, “This is what I’m saying. If you’re doing this, you can’t be hurt or jealous.”

“When it’s us three, it feels good. It feels like how you and I used to be, it feels like how Jongin and I used to be. I like it when we’re all together, more than how friends just are.”

“And what about me? What if you two are closer than you and I?” 

“I wouldn’t think so. I can’t tell who’s going to be our bond, the one keeping us together. But listen, I’ve thought about everything. I know how Jongin is. He’s really possessive over his own things, huh? He’d love us both equally.”

“I think I could see the day of all three of us being together like that.” 

Sehun really does. He imagines coming home to Chanyeol with Jongin as Chanyeol would greet them both with open arms and kisses. Sehun and Jongin would show Chanyeol blueprints and Chanyeol would offer his own thought from an artists perspective. So many domestic things would go on like eating in the living room as they already do but now there’s an additional person to include that gets a say in what to watch on television. They’d share a bed with Sehun in the middle. He’d get to have both of their strong arms around him. He wouldn’t have to wonder what if, if he gets to be with both the loves of his life.

“Good, I’m glad,” Chanyeol says then kisses him tenderly before guiding him to their bed where they sit directly across each other and just soak this moment up. “So, what I need you to promise me, though, is that you two will fix things first. I’ll give it to you guys first. And we can see what happens there? I’m not sure if it’ll feel like I’m the one coming in or if he’s the one coming along with us.”

An idea clicks in Sehun’s mind and he isn’t afraid to interpret it for Chanyeol, “If you put it that way, I want you two to resolve your tension. It’s still a little weird with you guys. And maybe it can be me who’s the little third wheel.”

“Sehun… you wouldn’t be.”

“Yeah, yeah. But still,“ Sehun says. He lays his head down into the bed and just talks mindlessly, whether Chanyeol wants to listen or not, “I think that if you made me choose over you both, I’d let you go and live alone. I can’t choose between you two. That’s if you wanted an honest answer from the start.”

“This shouldn’t reassure me but it does. I think I’m entirely okay if we become a polyamory relationship.”

— 

Chanyeol is having coffee with his assistant, with the goal being a studio warehouse for Chanyeol. This has been in store for quite some time, both of them wanting this for about a year now. With them living in their home for nearly six months, they have decided now is the best time. 

While Chanyeol embarks in personal business, Sehun has Jongin over with the intention to confess everything that he and Chanyeol have discussed. He has prepared everything in his head but nothing will be easy to say. As much as he went over it with Chanyeol, it’ll never come out perfectly. 

Jongin was the one to confess to him when they were lanky teenagers. Chanyeol was the one to confess to him when they were discovering their adult lives. Now it’s Sehun’s turn. Chanyeol promises to elaborate when he gets back if Sehun can’t bear to explain properly. But Sehun knows he’s going to be fine. But Jongin? Will he want to  _ share _ Sehun? 

They’re on another business trip (well, Chanyeol is and this time around Sehun managed to beg Chanyeol to let him come along, that ventured out into finally realizing it’s time to tell Jongin). For now it’s just Sehun and Jongin in a massive rented complex in the city because Chanyeol will be out for quite a while.

Sehun has been intentionally getting closer to Jongin. Where Jongin would sit against the couch, he’d fill up the gap and rest his back against his side and curl Jongin’s arm over his shoulder. Where Sehun would eat something, he’d feed it to Jongin without him asking. He decided he wants to go for it now. 

“Jongin?” 

“Yeah?”

Sehun closes the distance between them and places a hand on Jongin’s cheek. He takes a deep breath before closing his eyes and slowly leaning in. He doesn’t get to feel the familiar touch of Jongin’s lips on his because he’s being stopped. When he flutters his eyes open, Jongin is standing up and backing away.

“Jongin.”

“Sehun, I can't,” Jongin responds firmly. 

“Trust me, please. I know what I’m doing. I just need to…  _ try _ something before I do what I am about to.”

“No. Don’t try anything. I know I said what I said before. But I don’t want you to regret anything. I’m not going to have you ruin your relationship with Chanyeol. Who knows where that will go? I can’t mess this up for you, or for his future. I won’t do it, Sehun. I don’t care what you want to try. It isn’t worth it.” 

“But it is. If you just let me.”

When Sehun steps forward, Jongin steps forward. He shoves Sehun against the wall and presses his against it. His breath fans against Sehun’s lips, he can just take the opportunity to kiss him. But he won’t take advantage of Jongin like that, despite badly wanting to kiss him for a specific sign.

“Explain. Use your words. I can’t kiss you.” Jongin lets go of him and steps back. “Go on. What is it?”

“I want you. I’ve tried so hard to act like I didn’t want you. You know who else wants you? Chanyeol,” Sehun says with a surge of confidence. He knows what he wants. “We talked about it together. For the last week I’ve been avoiding you, it’s because I wanted to see if I want this. I do. I want to be with you, and Chanyeol. He wants me to be happy and he finds himself happy with me, and honestly, he is happy seeing me with you. Do you think you could be with Chanyeol and I?”

“I do.”

“Do you?”

“I want you in any way I can have you. Besides, Chanyeol is so patient and thoughtful. I would love to be invested in him as much as I am for you.” 

“O-okay,” Sehun says with a rage of butterflies in his stomach. He didn’t think it would be this easy. And now the truth is almost hard to settle into his system. “Yeah?”

“Sehun, yes. I promise. I love you. And Chanyeol, I wish I lasted with him longer as well.” 

Sehun retrieves his phone from his back pocket as immediately starts dialing Chanyeol. He gets answered on the first call so he already begins to whine, “You’re coming home right now, right? Please. Just come home now. Jongin and I have good news. Want you here, baby.”

  
  


Things escalate rapidly with Chanyeol accepting how Jongin feels. Sehun is the one to talk in between them, repeating everything he feels, everything Jongin feels, and everything Chanyeol feels, all back and forth. 

Jongin pushes Sehun against the mattress and slotting himself perfectly in between his legs. He leans down and presses kisses onto Sehun’s chest, trailing south to prioritize his nipples while the other hand wanders over his stomach. 

Sehun emits a low moan, not just because it feels good but because it’s coming from Jongin. Never would he have thought that he’d be kissed by him ever again. It’s like a spark lit up every fiber inside his body. If Jongin were to kiss him on the lips, he’d explode with electricity. He indulges on the butterfly kisses by arching his back and wrapping his arms around Jongin’s neck — holds Jongin however he can to have him closer.

“Miss those sounds, baby,” Jongin coos against his ear, for just them two. “Miss it so much.”

It makes Sehun melt, but there’s a feeling of guilt knowing that beyond Jongin’s shoulder, Chanyeol is not actively participating, so he pulls away and nudges his chin in Chanyeol’s direction. Jongin only hums in response and hugs Sehun tightly, bringing him back to his chest all at once.

“Jongin, Chanyeol is—“

“I know. He’d love a show. He’d love to hear you with someone else. He’s going to be a part of it soon, don’t worry.”

Sehun frowns, not understanding. He questions, “Have you ever thought about me with somebody else?” 

“Ever since I was told about you and Chanyeol, I couldn’t stop thinking about it. What makes your breath hitch with him that never did with me? How do you sound with someone bigger, stronger on top of you than me? Not only that but, Chanyeol was once mine, too. I know how both of you sound and how your bodies work and react. Both combining together in one moment, it’s something I don’t have to imagine. Because I know what it would be like.” 

“Jongin,” Sehun whimpers, pulling away and searching through his eyes. He doesn’t know what he’s looking for but he sees the truth, and that awfully sexy lust-look like he wants to wreck Sehun in too many ways to count for a night.

“Chanyeol, you’ve thought about it, right?” Jongin says while latching his teeth onto Sehun’s earlobe and nibbling.

Sehun averts his attention to Chanyeol as he bites his lip. He doesn’t want to make it too obvious with how Jongin captures him and controls him. He doesn’t want to show his fiancé how another man can make him feel utterly vulnerable and needy like this. But when he meets Chanyeol’s eyes, there’s no look of outcast or distaste. Of course Chanyeol wouldn’t disapprove, they all want this. Sehun figured that Chanyeol would feel left out, but it doesn’t seem like it with how he has his two hands folded on his lap with his mouth agape. Chanyeol doesn’t answer Jongin’s question either and that confuses Sehun.

“Tell him if he’s saying anything that crosses a line,” Sehun insists. Jongin seems to unapprove of Sehun’s statement because he bites hard, causing Sehun to whine. Instinctively, Sehun whiningly comments, “I’m sorry, Jongin.”

Chanyeol takes gentle, slow steps towards the pair and places a hand on Sehun’s lower back. He says quietly, “Don’t be sorry. Why?”

Sehun remains quiet and Jongin gives him a smile. He answers for him, “Sehun doesn’t speak during sex unless it’s a safe word, because I tell him to, or if he’s begging. Anything else, he’s not allowed. My baby stays obedient and silent.”

“Uhm, okay.”

“But Sehun is right. Good boy.” Jongin runs his fingers through Sehun’s hair then looks back to Chanyeol and does the same for him as he says, “I don’t want to overstep. Do any of my verbal comments or physical touches with Sehun make you uncomfortable?”

Chanyeol shrugs. “You know me better.” 

“It’s been years. For all I know you’ve changed.”

“Ten years with Sehun, a few months with me. It shouldn’t matter. You know how I feel.”

“You want me to talk to you like that? I can.”

“Please,” Chanyeol whines. 

Sehun cranes his neck up and stares at Chanyeol with wide eyes. “Wait, what?”

Jongin caresses Sehun’s cheek then kisses his neck. He looks him deep in the eyes and asks, “How do you want to do this Sehun? How do you think it’ll happen, baby?”

Sehun loosens his grip around Jongin’s neck, and he lets him. He sprawls Sehun out on the bed and lets him answer, “Want you. Want you to fuck me. But Chanyeol, too. Please I can take it.”

“Alright. That’s how it’ll happen.”

“Like two dicks?!” Chanyeol shrieks. 

“Yeah, babe,” Sehun and Jongin reply simultaneously. 

“Fuck.”

Jongin smirks, but there’s something off when he says, “Sehun has always been good with a cock and my two fingers. Must have been why he decided to love you next.” 

“Jongin,” Sehun warns. He takes Jongin’s hand in his and kisses it. 

“Let’s admit it. He’s got a fat one.” Jongin whistles. “It’s too bad it’s only been in me once.”

“Oh, gosh. He’s… you bottomed for Jongin?”

Jongin laughs then reaches for Sehun’s jaw to pinch. He comments absurdly, “Why are you surprised? With the way I stick my cock down your throat and shove my fingers inside you, you’d think he wouldn’t want to take me?”

Sehun ogles at the two. He looks down at Chanyeol’s crotch then back to Jongin’s eyes. “I just, he’s so big. How wouldn’t  _ you _ want that? But also like he’s actually big. You’d look good under him. He’s got a good body to fuck with trust me I know.”

Jongin flickers his gaze to Chanyeol and mutters, “Chanyeol? Care to answer?” 

Quietly, Chanyeol responds, “I just like it.”

“Why didn’t you ever ask me?” Sehun says, a little pained.

“I liked fucking you too much I never bothered,” Chanyeol responds. He sits at the edge of the bed and lays a hand on Sehun’s lap. “Jongin and I, our first time was me topping him because he couldn’t do it. I think now I realize he must have been talking about you. One point we had some seriously good angry sex and I let him fuck me. It was so good, I never went back.”

“It’s because he has dancer hips,” Sehun giggles. 

Chanyeol gasps, “Like hell!”

Seeming distant, Jongin comments, “Yeah. Yeah. I couldn’t move on from you like that even though I did intentionally look for someone else. I wanted to know what it felt like to be useless because so much of our years were wasted. I wanted my body to feel as my mind and space did.”

“Jongin.” Sehun’s chest aches for Jongin. He knew he put the two of them through so much during their break up. But how could Jongin want to achieve that type feeling? He curls himself into Jongin, holding him tight and wanting him to feel like he’s worth Sehun’s love. After all, Sehun is still in love with him. Sehun knows Jongin will always be worth it.

Jongin shrugs Sehun off and Sehun tries to act casual about it even though he’s feeling hurt. Though he peeks up when Jongin announces, “Enough about me. Or Chanyeol. Or you. It’s about us right now. Come on, suck your fiancé off and let me open you up.” 

Chanyeol happens to add, “I like you too, Jongin, don’t let yourself feel like just a third wheel.”

“You two are the ones getting married here.”

Chanyeol strips Sehun of his pants in one tug. He pulls his shirt over his shoulders. “Sehun, get on your knees and let Jongin open you up. We’ll talk about this after.” 

“He can be hot when he’s frustrated, huh? He’s good when he’s bad,” Jongin says enthusiastically. 

“It’s why I have to be a little aggressive for him to top the fuck out of me,” Sehun teases though it’s all truth behind it.

Sehun crawls to the edge of the bed and plants himself onto his hands and knees. He spots Chanyeol tearing all of his articles of clothing off, eyes specifically trailing down to his hard length in the palm of his hands. He doesn’t know that last time he’s been sexually intimate with Chanyeol since Jongin came into their lives. He got the opportunity to let Chanyeol eat him out but he’s never got his cock inserted inside him since they moved into this new home. He’s craving it so badly he can practically feel the drool dribble at the side of his lip while his cock hardens all on its own. 

Chanyeol thumbs at his lips, before gently slotting himself into his mouth. He’s careful about it but sometimes Sehun just wants to take all of him in one fat gulp. He doesn’t want to concern Chanyeol, so he simply lets Chanyeol’s cock fill up his mouth at its own rate. Whilst his mouth takes Chanyeol, his hole receives a dry finger shoved inside him, too forced and sudden, causing him to surge forward, pulling away.

“Sorry baby, I don’t know why I’m punishing you. Let me lather up my fingers.”

“You knew, you did that for fun!” Sehun cries with laughter. 

“Maybe?”

Sehun gets his mouth back around Chanyeol’s cock, thinking of the weight on his tongue to distract him from Jongin’s slender digit already slipping inside him. At least this time it’s coated. He rubs within his walls before pumping them in and out, letting his fingers stretch him wide rather than deep. He hums around Chanyeol’s cock as his head remains still with Chanyeol thrusting into his mouth. Sehun feels another finger that begins thrusting into him properly, stretching him from scissoring and deeper jabs.

“Jongin, please,” Sehun says when he pulls off with a pop. He pumps Chanyeol while muttering, “Babe, please.”

“ _ Babe _ ? Already getting down like that?”

Sehun grinds down against his fingers, desperate for more. “Jongin, come on.”

“Don’t you want another?” Chanyeol asks carefully. 

“Yeah, I want him to hurry up. I’ll be good with three you know. Just stick that third finger in me already, god.”

Chanyeol and Jongin share glances over Sehun’s body. It’s Jongin who snickers out, “He’s still so damn needy.”

“Jongin, please—  _ Jongin _ !” Sehun whines from having another digit shoved inside his hole. 

Jongin isn’t too kind about it either, making a mess out of Sehun by drilling at a merciless speed. It’s what Sehun asked for. He wanted already, and this is what he’ll take. He presses down further into the mattress with his knees and begins to bin his head around Chanyeol’s cock, savoring the way it twitches in his mouth. He knows his reactions from Jongin are getting a kick out of Chanyeol. 

Sehun is the one to take Chanyeol’s cock out of his mouth and retract away from Jongin’s fingers. He lays himself onto the mattress and spreads his legs. He wants Jongin in him, but quickly realizes that he wouldn’t be comfortable sucking off Chanyeol this way. 

“Never mind. Just both fuck me,” Sehun demands while looking between both of his lovers. 

He finds himself sucking on his fingers, swirling his tongue in between his digits. He chokes himself for dramatic effect before inserting two fingers into himself. He moans as he tilts his head back, whimpering because he can practically feel the warmth around his fingers. He adds two more simultaneously, feeling the burn but it's nothing to complain about. He peaks his eyes open and spots the two staring at him like they want to ruin him and that’s how he knows he’s done his part. 

“Fuck me,  _ please _ .”

Jongin is the first to get up from his edge of the bed and shove Sehun deeper into the bed. He spreads his legs so wide in a way Sehun didn’t think he was even capable of. Jongin slots his finger with Sehun’s slim ones, edging towards nearly five digits. He leans down and attaches his lips with Sehun, less tender but more frantic as their tongues clash and Sehun’s lips sting from the bites and pulls that Jongin initiates.

“This is okay?” Jongin asks sweetly with concern, entirely opposite of his previous motives. 

“Yeah, Jongin. Please. Open me up even more with your cock.”

Sehun sees the willing look on Jongin’s face and before he knows it, the head of his cock is getting caught at the rim before he pushes in completely. His thrusts are patient and careful which Sehun appreciates but he’s craving to be manhandled. He wants Jongin to push him, push him harder than he’d ever had before. He wants to suffocate from not being able to catch his breath because he’s being pounded into so fucking hard. He doesn’t just want it, he needs it. He needs harder and faster and stronger. He wants to say  _ don’t stop  _ over and over again.

“Jongin, please,” Sehun looks over Chanyeol’s shoulder as he strokes himself. It makes Sehun’s stomach feel so warm and tingly spotting Chanyeol’s precome dripping onto his fingers. “Want both of you. So please, please.” 

“You’ve got it baby. Now hush. Don’t want to lose your voice this early on, do you?”

Sehun shakes his head, keeping his mouth shut. He continues to find Chanyeol still rather distant so he urges him to come close. When Chanyeol kneels beside him, he flashes him a smile and receives a warm one in return. He holds Chanyeol’s hand as he wants for Jongin to intrude even further.

It’s sooner than he thinks. So soon, his face contorts into pain and he whimpers, “Jongin, Jongin, fuck,” as Jongin carelessly prods a finger deep inside him alongside his cock. 

“Hey, be careful,” Chanyeol chides, shoving at Jongin’s shoulder.

“No. He likes this. Don’t you, Sehun?”

Sehun nods frantically. “Chanyeol, I love it.”

“You guys are fucking kinky.”

“This is just the beginning,” Jongin daunts. 

Sehun pats Jongin’s shoulder and lets out a breathy laugh, “We shouldn’t scare him.”

Chanyeol’s face visibly flushes as he begins to laugh hysterically, “What the fuck? We’ve been vanilla all this time and you never told me you wanted more. I feel very embarrassed right now.” 

“Sehun’s never told you? You’ve never had him beg, beg to go hard? He’s never begged you to go deeper? Has your hand ever felt the sting after slapping his ass?”

Chanyeol shakes his head. “No, we’ve never.”

“Your still so good Chan, I swear. Don’t worry. Not for long.”

Sehun can’t help but nod his head with Jongin, responding in agreement. He also nods, in hopes that Jongin will go on despite what seemed like a protest. He manages to spread his legs wider and scoot down the bed in order to make Jongin realize he’s ready to keep going. 

Jongin has a difficult time, but manages as he fucks into Sehun with both his cock and fingers. He’s being careful about it despite his tempting words and eager jabs. Sehun thinks he’s ready to get into position now because he’s aching to have them both at once. There was a time Jongin had plugged him with a bead-like plug and shoved himself into Sehun, but that’s about it, Sehun’s never had two similar sizes in him at once. 

Chanyeol caresses his forehead while barely touching himself, allowing Sehun to realize he’s waited long enough. Sehun instructs Jongin to pull out and from there he lets the two discuss what positions they want to take Sehun on. Though somehow, ebrhjf always goes back around to what Sehun wants and needs when it comes to them two.

“I just think that the person with more control should be on top,” Chanyeol says quietly. “Whoever can take care of Sehun more. Probably you.”

“Ah, but you have a bigger build to be on top.”

“Right, but doesn’t the bigger one want to control the pace from the bottom. My legs are longer, therefore maybe stronger to fuck him as he rides me with you behind.”

Sehun groans. “I’ll be tighter than tight by the time this conversation ends!”

“Just say you want to look at him, don’t you?” Jongin snides. “You want to be beneath him to catch all his moans and kiss him and listen to him beg for me to go harder. It’s fine. I’m fine taking him from behind. He’d always preferred it anyways.”

“You’re so cocky and annoying but I love it,” Sehun rasps out while pulling both Jongin and Sehun. He pushes Chanyeol to lay flat on the bed as he hovers over him. He looks over his shoulder while guiding Jongin behind him. “Less talking, more doing.” 

Jongin takes his words into consideration and helps Sehun adjust on top of Chanyeol. Sehun observes the way Jongin fists Chanyeol’s cock, stroking it experimentally with a smirk. Seeing another hand around Chanyeol’s cock that isn’t his does things to his head. He rushes to sink down on his cock, eventually feeling Jongin’s hands caress his hips. Sehun’s head falls against Chanyeol’s chest as he starts to thrust languidly. 

“Good?” Jongin asks. 

Sehun hums in response. He feels Jongin behind him, rubbing at his rim and his lower back until he slips inside inch by inch. Sehun clenches his jaw and tries not to think about two cocks reading him open, instead, he indulges on the thought of them three being so intimate together in such a sensual way. That alone gets Sehun to loosen up his bones and try to accept Jongin stretching him.

“How are you feeling? Chanyeol asks with his thumbs pressing against Sehun’s cheek bones. 

“Mhm,” Sehun says noncommitted, mostly because his head is completely empty. 

Jongin doesn’t rush into things, remaining gentle thrusts for Sehun to just  _ feel _ it. He even encourages Sehun to stay still while he kneads his fingers into Sehun’s lower back. Like this, Sehun feels the pressure from Jongin massaging him and the way his two lovers fill him up whole. He almost wants to buck back, but he knows Jongin will reprimand him anyhow unless he asks for it. 

“You can move, both of you, move.”

Simultaneously, Jongin and Chanyeol respond, “Sure?”

“Yes, never been more sure than in this very moment. Please don’t be gentle with me.”

Chanyeol breathes out a little, “Wow,” as Jongin responds, “You’ll get used to it.”

It’s absurd that, within five years of being with Chanyeol, he’s never asked for anything more. A part of him had always been afraid that it wouldn’t feel the same. He never doubted Chanyeol’s abilities, surely what Sehun wants, Sehun gets one way or another. He just didn’t want to be disappointed if Chanyeol couldn’t give him what he wanted. Therefore, he’s never tried. But now with Chanyeol being exposed like this, he’s sure that Chanyeol will learn a thing or two. 

Chanyeol is even the one to begin planting his feet onto the mattress and thrust up, making Sehun emit a low cry. Jongin follows seconds later, no hesitation in his hips when he starts. He thrusts into Sehun, hitting him deep and hard already, even making it difficult for Chanyeol to catch up. Sehun realizes that Chanyeol beneath him is best because his length is long enough to keep Sehun full while Jongin fucks into him, giving everyone the right amount of friction. 

Sehun releases a cry with every thrust. He feels Chanyeol pulsating inside him as he tries to fuck into him alongside Chanyeol. He buries his face into Chanyeol’s chest and fists the pillows beside him. Jongin keeps a rough grip around his hips and rubs his sides every now and then. He feels himself getting closer and closer with every thrust. He didn’t think he’d come this fast but it’s been a month or so since he and Chanyeol have been intimate, plus it’s been forever since he’s had something as rough as Jongin. This is too overwhelming for him.

“Gonna come,” Sehun whines while grinding back against Jongin feeling his hips clap against his ass. “Please, need to come.”

“Go ahead, baby,” Chanyeol instructs. 

But he doesn’t listen there. He knows he needs to hear it from both of them. He knows while Jongin has changed, he hasn’t changed all that much. If he was assertive in the beginning, he would want Sehun to get approval to come.

“Jongin, please. Please.”

“Yeah, okay, baby, come.” 

Sehun looks to Chanyeol who seems to have a hard time with this but Sehun shakes his head, assuring him that he’ll explain later on. Chanyeol reaches for his cock and it only takes a few pumps for Sehun to come all over their chests. He sinks back down further onto Chanyeol and Jongin’s cock, riding it out while they thrust. It’s all frantic and hot until they’re both coming inside him. For a moment Sehun realizes that he and Chanyeol are fine but he didn’t seem to think about the implications from Jongin. He seems to understand how Sehun tenses because he pulls out and assures him that he’s been checked ever since he stopped Sehun that coworker. 

Jongin pulls out first leaving Sehun to wince. He helps Sehun off and lays him besides Chanyeol then continues to clean them both up with a damp rag. 

“So all of this will eventually be a regular thing?” Chanyeol says breathlessly. 

“Next time, you top Sehun while I top you. How about that?” Jongin says with a playful chuckle. 

It’s nice to see their connection. Sehun can’t wait to unravel the relationship between Chanyeol and Jongin. 

— 

From here, Sehun wonders what is next for them three. While Chanyeol and Sehun are building their lives here in their own home, Sehun and Jongin always has a vision of their own. Easily, Sehun would move in with Jongin in his massive house. But, Chanyeol and Sehun earned this. He’s unsure where to continue his future, knowing that he wants it both ways, but that would be nearly impossible.

They decide not to think about what it means for Chanyeol and Sehun to be engaged while Jongin is also in a committed relationship with them. Calling it off wouldn’t feel right, but people aren’t necessarily handing out certificates for relationships in threes as well. 

Sehun gets to properly claim Vivi as his, Jongin often bringing him over when he’d visit during the times Chanyeol is away. 

Everything for them is untold but they think they’ll work it out.

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> something about the ending is off isn't it??? and boy does that smut get a 1/5 stars gosh. i haven't been too proud of anything lately because im rushing all of them so much ))): ill improve I promise ,, i hope this is the last fic that makes me feel average. i want to be proud of things i create. if you still liked it anyways let me know please and thank you.


End file.
